


Oh my Valentine

by Susanone



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One True Pairing, Romance, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanone/pseuds/Susanone
Summary: Spinel and Volleyball spend some time together on the beach. Volleyball makes sure to give her Valentine a special gift!
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl & Spinel (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Oh my Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> There were no Spinearl fanfics for V day so I made one. enjoy!!!!
> 
> It's kinda corny...

The two gems laid on the beach floor staring into one another's eyes as the brisk ocean waves lightly hummed in the background.

“I have something for you.” Volleyball whispered, her voice was gentle and she cradled every word. “As you know today is a special day Spinel!”

Volleyball sat up from the sand and crisscrossed her legs. She didn’t break her eyes from Spinel’s so she must have been waiting for her to respond.

“What is it peeps?” Spinel raised an eyebrow. “Not sure what you’re talking about.”

Volleyball gave an exasperated frown and her eyes started to shine a bit. “What? You have no clue at all what I’m talking about?” Volleyball sprang up and headed towards the gigantic rocks that stood behind them. Volleyball leaped into the air with a front flip and landed behind the rocks no longer in Spinel’s view.

She completely disappeared.

Spinel started to worry as her partner took a little bit too long behind those rocks. She could easily stretch and contort her body into peeking behind those rocks but it seems like whatever Volleyball had planned was a bit of a secret.

A few minutes pass and an object is suddenly flung into the air from behind the rocks. Spinel’s eyes follow the object as it flies through the air and right in front of herself.

The object was heart-shaped, in a similar vein to Spinel’s currently upside down gem.

“Tada!” Volleyball jumped up from behind the rocks and showed her best jazz hands.

“What do you think Spinel? Ain’t it perfect?” Volleyball’s high pitched cheer made Spinel chuckle.

“Oh peeps.” Spinel sighed.

Volleyball jumped up and did a fancy little somersault and it was clear at this point that she was showing off. This resulted in an eye-roll from Spinel. She plopped onto the sand, now proud of her flip.

Suddenly Volleyball grabbed Spinel’s face and gave her a giant peck on the cheek.

“It’s a box of chocolates you know. Since it’s Valentine's Day!” Spinel inspected the box closely and it shined a rosy red and was decorated intensely. It was beautiful with tiny little pink gems that made an upside heart in the center. Spinel realized that the little pink heart was supposed to look like her gem. A blush glowed on her face.

“Oh, I knew you’d love it!” Volleyball was now giddy knowing her lover appreciated the gift. “It took me a while y’know. I had to ask Pearl for some help then Steven and so many other gems. I had to buy the box and then art supplies and other things.”

Volleyball gave Spinel, even more, kisses causing Spinel to hysterically giggle.

“C’mon peeps, stop it!” Spinel laughed. Spinel unexpectedly tumbled over from the kisses causing Volleyball to land on top of her.

They stare into each other's eyes again, unknowing of what to do next.

“Before um, anything else happens. I would like to see what your gift is for me.” Volleyball got up off Spinel and crossed her legs, waiting for her gift.

“Gift? But I already told ya I got nothing.” Spinel shrugged nonchalantly.

“Wait, so you actually forgot? I thought you were joking?” Volleyball was overcome with utter shock.

“You should know by now when I joke and when I don’t peeps.” Spinel gave a sly grin.

“Oh, well I never.” Volleyball raised her nose up in the air and stood up from the sand. “If you need me I’ll be elsewhere.” She dusted herself off and started heading away from Spinel.

“Now wait a sec!” Spinel stretched her arms out and wrapped them around Volleyball and dragged her back. Volleyball fell back with a small oof.

“I’m sorry that I forgot your present but hey look on the bright side!” Spinel remarked still wrapped around Volleyball. “We can still spend this time together, just you and me!”

“Well, when you put it like that.” Volleyball dropped her moody face. “I guess it ain’t that bad after all!”

Spinel grinned, relieved that Volleyball’s attitude changed.

“But you still owe me next time Spinel!”

**Author's Note:**

> I like the "peeps" nickname.
> 
> p.s. Hopefully no spelling errors ;P


End file.
